Did You Hear?
by nkitty29
Summary: Athrun Zala read over the headlines, he didn't know whether to laugh or yell. Either way, he couldn't help, but be amazed on how the media played with words. Athrun x Lacus


I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and never will…

I posted this on my livejournal like three months ago and completely forgot to post it here…It was done out of boredom and a lot of 'what ifs' talking with a friend...

Be warned of OOC…

* * *

Fingers flipped through pages and green eyes read over the headlines. 

_Flash  
_**  
Fiancé Athrun Zala demands that Lacus gives up her Pop Idol status!**

"Idiots…" The young man rolled his green eyes.

"Anything wrong Athrun?" Lacus looked up with concerned eyes.

"Oh nothing just reading." He took a sip of his mint tea, ignoring the headline.

Lacus nodded and continued to tend to the roses of the garden.

_Flash_

**Lacus Clyne is seen with Yzak Joule! Is she cheating on the Zala heir?**

"How did the shopping go with Yzak?" He didn't look up from the paper, his eyes read over the article about his comrade and fiancée. It said that they were having an affair for a few weeks now and are planning to get marry.

The pink-headed young woman stopped and smiled, "It went great. I'm sure Shiho is going to love the ring."  
_  
__Flash  
_**  
Athrun gets even with Lacus as he goes out with the Princess of Orb behind Lacus' back! Pictures of them in Athrun's new car on Page Five!**

"Oh yes, I almost forgot…" The man looked up, "Cagalli wants to know if we are still going to her party next Saturday?"

"Yes, I moved my meeting with Johnson to Tuesday." Lacus said as she watered the flowers, "I already got her the perfect gift. By the way, how did the lessons go with Cagalli?"

"I hate to admit it, but Cagalli drives like a mad man. I mean woman!" Athrun corrected himself knowing the blond would kill him for confusing her gender…again. He folded the paper and threw it aside. "Now I know why Kira isn't teaching her." He reached out for another paper.

_Flash_

**Clyne-Zala wedding moved to June!**

"Lacus…" He was a bit uneasy, "Did Sophie make any changes?"

She giggled, "Of course not silly." Her soft hands rested upon his shoulders, she felt him tense up. "Don't worry, the wedding is still long time away. We don't have to rush."

Athrun sighed in relief.

"Plus, I don't want a summer wedding."

"…"

"I'm thinking of December, maybe?" She added in thoughtfully.

_Flash_

**Pictures of Lacus during her vacation in Orb. The singer shows off her new body!**

That certainly got Athrun's attention. He was sure to keep this for later.

_Flash_

**Lacus Clyne is pregnant! Who is the father? Athrun or Yzak?**

The warm liquid spilled over the wooden table.

"Athrun?" Lacus' blue eyes widen. "What happened?"

Athrun shook his head washing away his previous thoughts. He knew very well that the idea was ridiculous and preposterous after all she used the pill and he used protection.

Lacus frowned that she didn't get an answer; she walked over to him with a cloth in hand. She leaned over his shoulder and read. "Oh my...me pregnant?" She blinked, "And how did Yzak get into this?"

"…"

"I hope she'll have your eyes."

"She?"

_Flash_

**Athrun Zala shows his true colors! Exclusive pictures of Athrun and his new lover, Kira Yamato! How will Lacus react?**

Green eyes widen and blue eyes read with amusement.

He was speechless; his mind was still registering what he had just read. She was holding in her laughter and smiled mischievously.

"I guess Shinn was right…" She tried her best to sound disappointed; she took a hold of his hand. "Athrun you should have told me. Of course…" She looked away, "The relationship between you and Kira is different and so much deeper. I should have seen this coming." She said to herself.

Athrun stared the woman sitting next to him. He looked down at their hands. "Lacus…don't tell me…" It seems she was convincing enough.

"Don't worry Athrun, I have nothing against that." She continued her act, "I will by your side when you tell your father." At thought of Patrick's reaction, Lacus started to laugh out aloud.

She couldn't hold it in any longer; she clutched her sides for support.

_Flash Flash Flash_

"That's it!" He shot up from his seat and started to walk over to the window. "I'm tired of this bull-"

"Athrun, relax…" Lacus said calmly following the steps of her fiancé. "You know very well we can't do anything about it. We just have to ignore them."

"Ignore?" Athrun questioned, "Lacus how can you ignore them?!" He pointed at the window and as if on cue flashes of light went on. The bushes of the property blinked off and on and they started to move.

Lacus shrugged, "It's their job. My job is to sing and their job is to take pictures." She waved and smiled towards the window, in return the flashes increased.

Athrun started in disbelief at his lover's composed behavior. "Unbelievable…"

"Not really, the media is well known throughout history to make up stories about celebrities. At times they are true and other times they are false. The majority of the time, rumors die out and are long forgotten." Her eyes landed on papers and magazines that Athrun threw on the floor. "I learned to live with it." She simply said.

Lacus rested her head on his chest and felt his arms around her waist. They both stared out the window.

_Flash Flash Flash_

Athrun sighed, "But…"

"It's just entertainment. Just laugh. Don't you find them funny? I do. Also the people need something to talk about." She smiled.

"Something to talk about…" The young man absently minded repeated the other's words.

Lacus nodded before saying, "Athrun, not everyday is exciting or full of adventure for some people."

It was there that Athrun got an idea. "I guess you're right…" He looked out the window; he smirked and winked. It was definitely something new from him.

_Flash Flash Flash_

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked confused.

The smirk still graced his handsome face, "Giving them something to talk about." He pulled her closer. She giggled and followed along, letting herself enjoy the fun. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lean in closer.

Their lips drew closer…

_Flash Flash Flash _

The blinds were pulled down.

_Flash_

**Exclusives Pictures of Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne!**

**Added Bonus! More info on the love life of the couple!**

* * *

Yes, I know...I'm not funny... 


End file.
